Routine Traffic Stop
by VickyPollard
Summary: Charlie is dead and Bella is left to die on the side of the road. Hunting nearby is Edward, who can't resist feeding from her or exploring her body. Alice stops him from draining her completely, and she is turned. And she wants revenge. AU/Darkward
1. Guns don't kill, vampires do

**Rated M for explicit sex, senseless violence (not all of it supernatural), vulgar language, and sadistic revenge. (So this story was obviously not written by Stephenie Meyer). Dedicated to my beta and marvelous friend, yourgrandmother.**

Alice was sucking the life out of Bambi's mother. Or just some random doe who looked like Bambi's mother. For Edward, it was always odd to watch someone who looked so sweet and innocent killing something that looked so sweet and innocent. And Alice was sweet for the most part, but from watching her mind and the mind of her husband, Edward knew she wasn't innocent. She dropped the lifeless body of the doe and daintily made her way towards him,

"Edward, are you ready to be heading back?"

"Sure, but I don't think Emmett is."

Their other brother, Emmett, was still enjoying his meal of large stag. They could have just left without Emmett, since they weren't far from their home in Forks, Washington. He would have caught up in no time. But it's not like they had anywhere to be or anyone waiting on them. As immortal vampires, they had eternity. It was drizzling and nearing dusk, but nature's elements didn't bother them. This forest was familiar to their family, and besides food, didn't hold much to capture their interest.

While Alice and Edward waited for Emmett to finish his meal, they heard the wail of a police siren coming from the direction of the nearest road a mile or two away. Two cars were slowing down_. Ooooh, someone's getting pulled over. No doubt, by that well-meaning but socially awkward police chief Charlie Swan. This could be entertaining,_ Edward thought. It was too far away for him to hear their thoughts clearly but their spoken voices came through loud and clear. Alice and Edward smiled at each other; she was hoping for some free entertainment too.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I hate to do this with you here but this guy is going to get someone killed with the way he's driving. Just stay in the car, regardless of what you see, ok?" Edward recognized Charlie Swan's voice from the time he heard him speak at a high school assembly on the perils of drug use.

Edward wondered who "Bells" could be. Alice noticed the confusion on his face. She thought "_his daughter_, _she's supposed to start school with us on Monday._" Edward nodded to show Alice he had heard her thought. Swan's heavy footsteps crunched on the gravel shoulder of the road. He must be approaching the car that flouted the law.

"License and registration, please."

"Why the fuck did you pull me over?"

"You were speeding, and swerving all over this road. These roads are slick from the rain and there's a lot of wildlife…"

"Fuck the wildlife," interrupted the driver.

"Have you been drinking, sir?" Swan asked sternly. There was a pause.

"No." Edward knew this man was lying and he was miles away.

"Sir, please get out of the car slowly and keep your hands where I can see them"

Emmett had joined Alice and Edward in listening to this exchange and the three of them were trying to contain their laughter so they could still hear the dialogue. They needn't have bothered because what was heard next would have been audible even to human ears: two gunshots. The three vampires could smell the blood of Charlie Swan but it was a weak scent. He must have died instantly. The forest was unearthly still and they could hear determined footsteps march on the pavement. A girl made a strangled cry for help.

Then she screamed and whimpered, "Daddy." She sobbed and hyperventilated and then pleaded, "please, no." Two more gunshots sounded. Emmett had hung his head and was asking himself why humans are so ruthless, when there wasn't even a meal to be gained from it.

Then Edward caught a whiff of the most beautifully appetizing fragrance his nose had ever the privilege to smell. Simultaneously, his throat started to burn like tiny pins and needles were stabbing into him over and over again. He felt like he had swallowed broken glass. Every millimeter of his skin, throat and nose was buzzing with a newfound energy. The animal instincts in him took over. The hunter within Edward was driving and all his intellect could do was take a back seat and watch. He ran towards the source of the smell. He was vaguely aware that Alice and Emmett were following him but he was much faster.

When he broke the tree line, he knew he was close to finding his most delicious meal yet. Charlie Swan's body was lying crumpled in the middle of the road. It took a millisecond to determine that he was not what was setting his whole body pleasurably and painfully on fire. The red and blue lights on top of the police cruiser were still flashing.

Edward saw what he was looking for a few feet away from the police car. Nothing else existed. He knew this was what his body was lusting for. A girl who looked to be in her late teens was lying face up on the grass. Her breaths were shallow; her brown eyes were wide open and vacant. She was going into shock. The red and blue lights flashed over her pale skin. Her heartbeat was slowing. It sounded like a drumbeat nearing the end of a song. He had a limited amount of time before she died and her blood cooled. The precious blood was pooling through her shirt on her chest. She was going to die and that beautiful blood was going to be wasted on that shirt. Stupid shirt. It could never appreciate that blood like he could. He straddled her legs and fisted the material of her shirt. He tore apart her blouse and bra down the center in a single tug. He leaned down towards her chest and supported his weight on his legs and arms over her body. The girl was dying anyway.

There were two wounds in her chest. He began sucking the first bullet wound. It was glorious. The blood that spurted into his mouth was warm and thick and sweet. The pins and needles sensation in his throat eased but was not fully eradicated. He moaned as his hands fisted in the grass on either side of her torso. Her blood tasted like it was personalized for his particular palate. No experience in Edward's long life could compare. Every inch of his long, lean but muscular body was humming in delight.

Touching her body felt better than any other previous contact he had had with humans. She felt so soft and warm beneath him, much better than the greasy rapists he had hunted in his rebellious days years ago. He moaned again while he lapped up the stray blood on her stomach. A liquid heat was swirling inside his abdomen and traveling down his body but he ignored it. The rain was falling heavier now and it created an illusion of a small little world just for Edward and the girl.

She was dying anyway and her last accomplishment on this earth would be to give a suddenly lustful vampire unspeakable pleasure. He was overcome with appreciation and vowed that when she was dead and buried, he was going to lay dozens of flowers on her grave. His tongue cleaned the valley between her breasts to make sure that none of that sweet ambrosia went to waste. Edward began to suck the second wound in her chest, and then returned to the first, catching any excess with his tongue on the way. He hovered over her, guarding her body from the rain because any additional moisture would dilute her taste. Alice and Emmett had caught up to Edward by now. They stared at Edward in shock for a moment. Part of him sensed that Emmett was approaching, so he lifted the girl in his arms and cradled her close to his chest. "She's mine. Go away." Edward growled.

"Don't" Alice hissed at a moving Emmett. _Thank you, Alice. At least someone was thinking. My dear sister was going to let me drain her dry. I should buy Alice something nice_. Edward thought. He hugged his prey even closer to his body. In the back of Edward's mind, he wondered how Alice and Emmett were resisting the call of her blood. He also wondered how a fight between himself and those two would pan out, since he wasn't letting go of this pleasure without one.

The bullet hole in her chest wasn't spurting blood into his waiting mouth quickly enough, so he trailed his tongue up silky white skin and bit down just above her left breast. He could taste his venom and her sweet blood co-mingling in his mouth and it was divine. Almost of its own volition, his right hand moved from fisting the grass and to cupping her pale right breast and to his thumb sweeping across her pink nipple gently. His other arm was still supporting her weight against him as he fed from her.

Edward could hear groans and grunts but had not yet made the mental connection that it was he who was making them. Before now, he was frigid and asexual, and didn't recognize the sounds of his own gratification. It sounded like the sex noises poor Edward had to endure when members of his family fucked each other senseless.

His stomach tightened and an unfamiliar bulge ached in his groin. His designer jeans were too tight and he rubbed his denim clad protuberance on his victim's thigh to ease the throbbing. This only enflamed his lust more and his mouth found its way to his prey's breast. It was thoroughly clean of blood, but he couldn't resist taking the small nub in his mouth while he gyrated against her thigh.

_After 90 years of no carnal desire, molesting a gunshot victim is what gives me my first erection?_ thought Edward balefully. Deep in the recesses of his mind he was mortified. The animal in him was gleeful that his sexuality had awakened and he apparently was in control of it. He still silently chanted "she's dying anyway, she's dying anyway," But what was to become of his lust when she did die? Edward resolved to deal with that later.

Alice interrupted with "ok, now you can stop him."

Edward growled as he felt Emmett hook his hands under his shoulders and pull him back off of the girl. He turned to face Emmet and swung his fist around and punched him in his big wide dimpled face. Emmett rubbed his jaw and smiled. Then, he reached to grab Edward around his torso, but he dodged and used his momentum instead to flip Emmett over onto the long-forgotten police car. The roof of the car crumpled from the force and all the windows broke.

The astonishment of seeing himself do something like that to his brother shocked Edward into regaining some restraint. The cold intellectual Edward was gaining control once more. His bloodlust was very slowly fading. He looked over his shoulder to see if this girl had finally expired. That would be a shame; her blood wouldn't taste as good if it were cold. But she and Alice were long gone.

**AN: You may have noticed that Chapter 1 is no longer in first person…yeah, I suck, but I decided to change it to third because I just write better that way. I hope you still enjoy it. *smiley face***


	2. Let me do it

**AN: I changed the POV to third person. Basically because I suck, but it's very hard for this 22 year old woman to get into the mindset of a 17 year old or a 100 year old manboy. (If you're looking for a good EPOV, I recommend Bonne Foi by Amethyst Jackson) I hope those that put me on alert or favorites aren't too disappointed because ya'll made my day ******** This is dedicated to my two reviewers: imprintlove and Yankeediva **

Emmett forcibly dragged an unresponsive Edward back into the forest under the cover of the trees. Night had fallen and it was completely dark except for the red and blue flashing lights. No one had come upon the body of Charlie Swan and the mangled police car yet. Once the two vampires were far enough away to be out of sight from the road, Emmett pushed Edward down onto a fallen tree where he sat with his head in his hands. He was still reeling from the effects of the girl's blood. His thoughts reminded him of those he had overheard from a user of PCP. He felt giddy and high, restless and energized. His awareness of his surroundings was heightened even more so and his limbs were itching to be utilized in any form of physical exertion. _If that girl's blood was more abundant, I could easily become addicted. Maybe she has a sister… _Edward thought.

Emmett clapped Edward's back in a sympathetic yet manly gesture.

"What happened?" Edward groaned.

"I don't know. Some asshole didn't want to get a ticket and thought it would be easier to just shoot a cop and his kid. Maybe there was something in his car he needed to hide, like guns, drugs or a body. Still, this is Forks- not D.C. -so it's going to be a strange story, no matter what," responded Emmett

"No, you idiot. What happened to me? I never wanted anything so bad in my life. Why couldn't I stop?"

"Sometimes, they just smell too good, ya know" Emmett sighed.

"Why didn't Alice just let me kill her? Now she's doomed to be one of us." Edward sneered. Even as he asked that question, Edward knew it at least partly had to do with a vision Alice had. She wouldn't doom a human to this life for no reason.

"Maybe Alice did kill her. She just wanted your leftovers," shrugged Emmett

Edward punched him in his arm and a resounding crack- reminiscent of the gunshots- sounded.

"Here's an idea," Emmett began, "let's go home and see what's actually happening and you can ask Alice all these pressing questions instead of taking out your frustrations on me."

Edward was silent for several minutes. All of their endless lives were about to change and he knew it. He felt a little remorseful for his actions but wondered if that was because he had used her impending death for his carnal pleasure, or simply because his life was altered in an unwelcome way.

Emmett broke the silence by asking, "Was that the first time you've ever intentionally touched a woman's breast?"

Edward ran. He took a circuitous route home because he felt energized and restless, and he wanted to procrastinate. Seemingly impossible questions ran in an endless loop in his mind over his reaction to the gunshot victim. It didn't take long for interest in what was happening at the house outweighed his desire to mull over these questions.

When his large three-story home loomed in front of me, he slowed his pace to a human stroll.

Edward could hear Bella's shrieks: "Oh please, make it stop, I'll do anything, anything, I'm sorry, please stop, please stop, I'm sorry." She was sobbing and screaming and unaware that it was no human that was torturing her. It was his venom running through her veins, liquefying and destroying her organs in its wake.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's painful, we know," he thought and rolled his eyes. He hoped her voice wouldn't hold up for the entire three days.

Alice and Carlisle were upstairs with her, when they heard Edward on the back steps, they simultaneously thought: _Finally_.

Edward took a deep breath and held it so he wouldn't be tortured by the smell of her blood. He continued up the stairs towards his room and felt like a dead man walking up to St. Peter, ready to be judged for his sins.

Carlisle had done something similar to every one of them, but his intentions were more honorable. He probably didn't gain any sexual pleasure from the biting, unlike Edward who had just experienced true desire for the first time. Edward had a variety of offers from all sorts of men and women over the past ninety years, but never had he been tempted. Sex looked so…undignified to him. It was unfathomable as to why a person would make themselves that vulnerable to another. If and when he had sex, Edward wanted to able to enjoy it without worrying about what true self he might reveal in the moment. Additionally, hearing someone's thoughts during any sexual experience, or even flirtation, was usually enough to stem any physical reaction in Edward before it started. Like the time Tanya snuck into his bedroom while he was showering so he would find her in his room while he wore nothing but a towel and she wore nothing but a sleek negligee and a smile. Before Edward's body could betray him, Tanya wondered about the last time she had washed that particular negligee. He had brusquely escorted her out of his room.

When Edward opened the door to his room, he realized Alice must be holding her breath too. She was gesticulating wildly in sign language to Carlisle.

Edward signed to them both, "What the fuck, Alice? Why didn't you just let me kill her?"

She signed back "I'm not going to tell you. Just trust me, it is better this way."

"How can you say that? Not only do we have to teach a newborn our ways and introduce her to our world, we have to move so the wolves won't discover I've broken the treaty." He signed and glanced at Bella who was still whimpering and screaming. She had been cleaned up. She was shirtless but wearing enough gauze and tape to protect her modesty. Carlisle had already extracted the fragments of bullets.

Alice didn't want Edward to know about whatever vision she had that made her decide this girl should be a member of the living dead. She was purposefully thinking about the syndicated episode of The Nanny she had watched earlier today and was translating the whole thing into French.

"Don't bet against me… bitch," she signed.

Carlisle was impervious to the scent of human blood and spoke out loud. "Edward, from what Alice tells me, Isabella was dying. Be grateful that you didn't steal her human life away from her."

"Yeah, I just stole her chance at heaven." Edward paused, "It might not be too late. I could put her out of her misery. It would be very quick."

"No!" Carlisle shouted and Alice signed concurrently.

"Why not?" Edward signed.

"Because we don't willfully take human lives." Carlisle retorted.

"She won't be human for long. What's so great about this life anyway, if she is to become eternally damned?" signed Edward.

"You don't know that." Carlisle retorted.

Alice signed "Why don't we save the philosophical discussion, and concentrate on making things better for Bella?"

Edward looked at the girl again and noticed for the first time she really was pretty. He hadn't looked at her face closely before. She had long wavy brown hair that was damp with sweat. Her skin was still deathly pale, so the black comforter on his large four post bed contrasted with her skin dramatically. Her features were delicate and her lips were colorless. After the transformation was complete, she would be unbelievably gorgeous. At the moment, Edward's superior eyesight allowed him to see her pores and even a couple of blackheads, but in three days her pores would be invisible and she would never have another blemish. The three vampires watched her convulse on his barely used bed.

Edward signed again, "Carlisle, why couldn't I stop?"

_I don't know, Edward, but I do remember stories from when I was with the Volturi. Apparently, when a human smells particularly irresistible to you, above all other humans, they are known as "your singer."_ He thought, _we will help you Edward but she is your responsibility now, just as you, Esme and Rosalie were mine._

Carlisle left Emmett off that list because it was ultimately Rosalie's decision to change him. Carlisle's venom doing the deed was just logistics.

Edward looked at Carlisle and then back at the girl seizing on his bed. He thought of how fitting it was the one time a pretty girl writhed on his bed because of his actions, it was in indescribably agony. He wondered if he should feel more sympathy and less… stimulation in response to her display of anguish.

Alice walked to the bed and picked up a damp cloth that had been sitting on his desk. She was about to wipe the girl's forehead of sweat when he tapped her on the shoulder. A spark of irritation had ignited in Edward upon seeing anyone else near his new ward. She was _his_ responsibility, after all.

Alice turned to him and he signed, "Let me do it."

--

Edward was dabbing her forehead with a towel when she mumbled "Charlie." He wondered if she was rehashing the painful memory of her father's death, which was startling because he had never had to wonder at anyone's thoughts. The thoughts of others invaded his mind constantly, whether or not he wished to hear them.

Rosalie and Esme came home from their shopping trip and Alice and Carlisle met them in the foyer to explain the events of the day. When Alice finished with the story of the evening, Rosalie snorted. Edward heard her thoughts which were full of haughty satisfaction. She was thrilled that he would have everlasting proof that he is weak in the shape of a crazed newborn vampire. However, deep underneath her spite, the smallest twinge of sympathy for the girl was detectable. Esme's thoughts were, of course, on the girl and wondering what she could do to help her. Then she thought something totally unexpected: _Maybe this is serendipity. Maybe she and Edward will grow to love each other as Carlisle and I did. Edward's been alone for so long. My sweet, complicated boy…_

"No Esme" Edward growled. He needed to make sure she stayed with them until she was under control. What if a romantic relationship didn't last? She would run and humans would die because of a lover's spat.

Edward couldn't take advantage even if her breasts were truly mesmerizing…he could see the tops of them now, being pushed out of that gauze and tape prison… Perhaps this was an opportunity… She was a seventeen year old girl in this day and age, so he wasn't sure, but he had a hunch she was innocent. She was one of the few vampires, if not the only female vampire in the world who was no more experienced than he in the ways of sex. That was one of the many reasons he had rejected Tanya over and over again. Edward didn't like the idea of her teaching him anything. He wanted to be the one in control, the one who guided their movements, the one who felt powerful. Tanya, unfortunately, wanted the same thing.

Emmett summoned Edward into the hallway later that night.

"What?" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"I couldn't help but notice that while you were drinking from our new sister, little Ted there," Emmett pointed Edward's crotch, "wanted to come out and play and as your big brother, I wanted to let you know I am here," he placed his hand on his chest, "anytime you need me. For any questions you may have, or to borrow porn, or for lube…"

Edward was relieved at no longer being the asexual Cullen. He decided that he was only turned on by this girl because she was his "singer." Every other part of his anatomy felt alive upon feeding upon her, it was perfectly reasonable for his cock to awaken as well. That didn't explain the pleasure he received from seeing her, totally vulnerable, on his bed…

Every member of Edward's family at some point or another had speculated that he might be gay, but was repressing his true nature because of his human upbringing; being actively homosexual in the early twentieth century was quite the social suicide. Even Esme considered the possibility that Edward was gay. They all eventually dropped the idea because he never showed any interest in men. He might, however, wish they thought he was gay again if it meant no more conversations like this one.

"That's great, Emmett, but I'm fine." Edward returned to his room. His responsibility was rolling on his bed and clawing at skin of her arms and legs, chanting "it burns, it burns" under her breath. Not wanting her to hurt herself, he captured her wrists and used an old belt to bind them together. He used a necktie to wrap around the belt and tied it one of the posts of his large bed. Now she lay diagonally across his bed, still moaning but no longer hurting herself. A now familiar warm feeling was spreading through him, starting in his stomach and travelling downward on this sight of his new dependant bound to his bed. _Maybe, just possibly, we could have some fun before she inevitably runs from this family,_ he thought.

Edward didn't need to hunt for the next few days; the girl had sated him completely. He watched her through her transformation, rarely leaving her side. He quickly learned that his venom mixed with her blood gave her an entirely new scent. Edward could smell himself on her and felt satisfied, though he did not understand why. He assumed that a bond is formed between a vampire and their victims that made him feel so territorial. It made evolutionary sense, if a sire did not care for their newborns, did not feel responsible for them, the newborn would not survive long.

Her pain was excruciating, as the transformation is for all vampires. She shrieked, whimpered and begged for mercy. Fluid poured out of every orifice in her body, purging her of the liquids she would no longer need: sweat, tears, saliva, mucous, urine…

"Esme," he called. He considered putting down newspapers on his bed to catch these repulsive human liquids but the damage was already done to his sheets.

"Yes, dear?" She entered Edward's room with a stack of laundry.

"Could you clean her and change her clothing, please?" he asked his adoptive mother politely.

Esme sighed and answered "I'll change her clothing. But you need to take responsibility for what you've done."

"I know, and I am, but I doubt she would appreciate me seeing her naked while she was unconscious"

_Didn't seem to bother you when you were feeding from her,_ Esme thought. Edward rolled his eyes. He should have known Emmett would have informed the rest of the family of his indiscretions. That vampire gossiped like a thirteen year old girl with a new cell phone, unlimited minutes and a bad case of menstrual cramps.

Everyone agreed it was fitting that Edward have to sit by her side and play nursemaid. He did bite her, and left the grueling task of pulling bullet fragments out of her chest to Carlisle. Over the course of three days, the changes in the girl became apparent. The pores of her skin shrank until they were invisible. Her hair, though still in need of a good wash, got silkier and richer in color. Split ends mended and fly-away hairs behaved suddenly. Her eyelashes darkened and lengthened. Her lips smoothed out, leaving no trace of a wrinkle and gained a healthy pink color. Edward did his best to ignore the changes to her body. The changes there were small. Just a little bit of flesh moving from here to there until she was perfectly proportioned into a delicate hourglass. She was like a rough sculpture being chiseled into perfection. This almost seemed fated: a young, beautiful and innocent girl who just happens to dying of blood loss that smelled irresistible to Edward. _She was like a gift that had been practically laid at my feet_, he mused.

On the second day, Carlisle brought Edward a newspaper clipping. The headline was "LOCAL COP SHOT DEAD, DAUGHTER MISSING," and was accompanied by a grainy black and white picture of the mangled police car. Edward barely glanced at the article but caught every word:

FORKS- A community is in mourning over the recent loss of their police chief, Charles Swan. Chief Swan's body was found yesterday evening on route 101 a few miles outside of his hometown of Forks. He died of two bullet wounds in the chest. His mangled police cruiser was nearby. Local authorities suspect that the Chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, was in the car at the time of the incident, but has not been seen or heard from since. Her mother, Renee Dwyer, of Phoenix, AZ has confirmed that Chief Swan was to pick up his daughter from the airport yesterday afternoon. Isabella's luggage was found in the backseat of the vehicle. Drops of blood have been found near the scene and police hope that pending lab work will shed some light on the circumstances of the Chief's death. Police have no leads at this time but a hotline has been established for citizens to call with any relevant information.

Edward imagined himself and Emmett now, giggling over a cell phone: _"Hi, I was drinking the blood of animals about a mile away when I heard the gunshots. I didn't see the perpetrator, but if you brought me in for a voice line up I could probably pick him out with my highly evolved vampiric hearing." _

A second article was dedicated to eulogizing Charlie Swan. Several people were quoted but one name in particular had Edward's attention: Billy Black of La Push.

_Why hadn't the puppies down at La Push sought us out yet? I would think they would blame us for any mysterious disappearances. However, shooting a cop isn't really typical vampire behavior. They probably didn't think we would let a meal go to waste. How long can we hide Isabella from them before they figure it out? _Edward thought.

On the third day of Isabella's transformation, Alice and Edward hovered over her. Her crying had settled down for the most part. She was sprawled out on his bed with her hair fanning out on his pillows. She looked glorious, like an undead sleeping beauty. Alice predicted she would wake up at around 8:00 pm. They thought it best that only Alice and Edward were there when she first woke. The whole family together can be intimidating. Alice had the foresight to remove the belt and untie Isabella's hands, as to not frighten her more upon waking.

Jasper sat outside the bedroom door, ready to manipulate her emotions. Jasper had made himself scarce since Isabella was brought to their home. Two reasons kept him away: One, he didn't want to be tempted by any stray blood. Edward's control is superior to his and her sweet blood completely undermined him, no one wanted to imagine what it would do to a new vegetarian like Jasper. Two, her emotions were all over the place. Her transformation was especially traumatic, given that she had to witness the death of her father directly beforehand. Even while she suffered from immense physical pain, Jasper could feel the grief and guilt pulsing throughout her body. That was Jasper's gift and curse, to be able to feel emotions around him and to manipulate them.

At 7:55 she began to stir. She arched her back and stretched her limbs but her eyes remained closed. At 7:57 she opened her eyes. They were crimson but still hauntingly beautiful. She stared blankly at the ceiling and blinked several times. She lifted her hand to her face. She brought it back and forth to her face, looking at it with awe. Her new eyes were showing her details she had never seen before. She would see details of dust particles and tiny organisms that before were only visible to her by microscope. Alice and Edward waited patiently. They didn't want to startle her, so Alice cleared her throat in an attempt to discreetly announce their presence. She got startled anyway. Isabella gasped and scrambled to get off the bed and as far from them as possible.

**AN: what do you think? Should I go back and change the first chapter to third person? I appreciate any and all feedback. **


	3. The best part of waking up

**Warning: Story will definitely be earning its M rating for some graphic...well you'll see. Thanks to yourgrandmother for beta'ing and to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted.  
**

She was certain she had never experienced so much sensory overload in her life. After the pain dissipated, a thousand new sensations began to take its place. A washing machine rumbled several floors below her but she could hear every rumble, every button smacking into the metal wall of the machine. Electricity in the house hummed. Tools clattered as they were dropped on pavement. Outside, a bird was building a nest in a tall nearby tree. The clothes she was wearing had been washed recently with Tide detergent. Something in the room smelled tart, sweet and spicy, like green apples with cinnamon. It also smelled of the outdoors: freshly mowed grass, dirt and honeysuckle. Her eyes fluttered open and she examined her hand. She wondered if her hand had always been that smooth and perfectly proportioned.

She was attempting to sort out these sensations when Alice cleared her throat. Bella's first thought upon seeing Edward was that he was quite simply, the most attractive man she had ever seen, despite his red contacts. She barely registered the presence of the petite black-haired girl next to him. All of his visible skin was the same shade of smooth perfect ivory. He was tall and slim, but obviously muscled. Bella could see the sinew of his forearms bulge as he crossed his arms across a defined chest. Untidy reddish-brown hair fell over a strong brow. His face was masculine with a chiseled jaw and a straight angular nose. His blank face did nothing to betray his thoughts as he watched her scramble off the bed. She instinctively knew that it was him who smelled like apples and spice.

Alice smiled sweetly while Bella took in her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom outfitted in expensive-looking oak furniture. Tall shelves full of books, cds, and knick knacks, took up an entire wall. Another wall was completely glass and offered a view of the surrounding forest.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At our home, in Forks," answered Edward, in a slightly bored albeit silky voice.

"Forks…" Bella repeated to herself, trying to remember why that name was significant.

Alice and Edward paused.

"I'm Alice, and this is Edward," Alice introduced herself and gesticulated towards Edward.

"I'm…" She was surprised to find she didn't know. She started to panic while Edward and Alice watched her expectantly.

"What do you remember?" Alice gently prodded.

"I'm not sure. " Her mind was still muddled.

"We found you, near the woods. You were hurt, so we brought you back here." Alice spoke very clearly, like she was speaking to a small child.

"Why didn't you bring me to the hospital?" She asked.

"We can't. They wouldn't know what to do with you. You're a vampire." Edward explained, still maintaining a bored expression while he studied his nails.

Bella started to smile hesitantly as she thought was expected of her. Alice just glared at Edward.

"Bella! My name is Bella," she announced triumphantly.

Alice gave her a warm smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella furrowed her brow and asked, "So what happened? What do you mean I was hurt?"

"You were driving with your dad. A car was driving recklessly and your father pulled it over. The driver…shot your father and you. "

Bella knew what Alice said to be true. Hazy images swam through her brain: Charlie's body jerking like a puppet cut from strings, her own hands clamoring for her seatbelt, and emotionless eyes staring into her own for a brief moment before all went black.

"And Charlie? Where is he?" Bella asked, her voice muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth.

"We're very sorry for your loss," Edward added. Bella's eyes sprang open in shock and darted between Alice and Edward.

"I need to get out of here," She announced.

"Wait!" Alice called out as Bella crossed the room towards the door.

Ignoring Alice, Bella pulled the doorknob right out of the wooden frame. She paused for a moment before dropping the doorknob and using the hole in the door to pull it open. She found her way down the stairs and out the front door. In her single-mindedness, she only got vague impressions of the house she was running through. Overall, it was light and airy, and filled with expensive antiques.

She took two steps outside before a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a muscular chest.

"There's nowhere for you to go; besides, we have to talk." Edward sneered from behind her. His arm was firmly wrapped around her abdomen but he obviously wasn't expecting too much resistance. She thought she might be able to get away if he wasn't paying attention.

"I have to see my dad. I need to get to a hospital."

"You're fine; you're in perfect physical condition."

"Then why is my throat burning?"

Edward paused and Bella used that opportunity of his apparent distraction to twist out of his grip and start running again. She made it three steps before Edward grabbed her around her waist once more. He spun her around until she was facing him and he gripped her shoulders in a firm yet painless hold.

"Don't you feel altered? Aren't your senses enhanced? Did you always unintentionally destroy doors?"

"You've given me drugs." Bella's voice gained speed, "That's the only explanation. I'm high and that's what is making everything so bright and loud. I could be hallucinating right now. _You_ could be a hallucination." Edward grabbed her wrist with one hand and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Say you're right. We kidnapped you to drug you for our own amusement. Do you really think it's wise to go running around in your drug-addled state? And if you _hallucinated_ breaking a door, then how did I know about it?"

"You're also a hallucination, see? I'm done arguing with the sexiest figment of my imagination. Let me go."

She jerked her arm but Edward's hand was firmly clamped on her wrist.

"Take a walk with me. What could it hurt?" he asked, then paused," If I'm a hallucination, that is."

Edward didn't relinquish his hold on her wrist and Bella was too confused and disoriented to protest. He pulled her in the direction of the woods.

"How do I know you're not luring me out to the woods to kill me?"

"I could have killed you already, when you were unconscious or at any time since you've woken up. Besides, I have no qualms about committing murders indoors. What makes you think you'd be safer there?"

"Plus, I'm a figment of your imagination." Edward added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Bella gasped.

"No."

Edward dragged Bella by the hand through the woods over bramble and rocks. He was trying to ignore the warmth that was tingling in his hand when he detected the scent of what he was looking for.

"Mmm, something smells nice." Bella broke the silence. Edward tried to hide a smile. He continued to lead her in the direction of the scent. After instructing her to be quiet, they continued to creep up to a small clearing where a doe and several fawns were grazing.

Edward pulled Bella down next to him behind some rocks. Bella looked uncomfortable. She was biting her lip and shifting in her crouched position. Edward leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "What are your instincts telling you to do?"

She looked taken aback at the question and his warm sweet breath on her face. She leaned to the other side of his ear and their skin grazed. "To chase it," She murmured and they both looked back towards the clearing.

"Do you still think this is a drug-induced delusion?"

"Yes."

Exasperated, Edward turned to her. "How do you explain your heightened senses?"

"It's like when someone gets a hangover and everything seems louder and brighter…"

Edward sighed, "Why don't you follow your instincts? Then maybe you'll believe this is real."

"I couldn't catch a deer, even if part of me wants to."

"Try. What's the worst that could happen? If you do end up catching it, you could just let it go."

Bella stood slowly from behind their hiding place. She looked to Edward who gave her a reassuring nod, and then surveyed the deer. They took no notice of her and continued grazing. She concentrated on the fawn that was closest to her which was still over a hundred feet away. She made a beeline for the fawn and while the deer took notice and attempted to gallop away, the fawn didn't stand a chance. She grabbed it by its neck and before she could register what she was doing, she had torn through its neck with her teeth and was suctioning out the blood. The tight burning in her throat immediately abated. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took three long pulls and when no more blood was to be had, she stopped with her mouth still on the fawn's neck.

As her eyes opened, she threw the offensive deer carcass back into the brush. Bella stared at it for a minute but looked up when Edward strolled towards her with a self-satisfied smirk adorning his flawless face. Fear and confusion caused her body to tremble. .She stomped to him and used her small hands to push ineffectually at his broad chest. "What is going on?" she snarled at him savagely.

"I thought you had it all figured out. This is a hallucination, remember?" his mocking voice only served to incense her more and she pushed again at his chest with no result.

"Fine. I'm going to sit here and wait for the effects of this drug to wear off." She sat down cross-legged in the middle of the clearing. Edward sat a few feet away. Darkness was starting to fall but Bella found that she could still see everything clearly and in perfect detail. She probably wouldn't have noticed it was getting dark at all except for the different shading of colors the night provided. She was studying blades of grass and trying to ignore the infuriatingly beautiful boy who was staring at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she finally asked.

"Just waiting for you to realize you're a vampire," he paused, "and then for you to have a nervous breakdown." Bella glanced in the direction that she had thrown the deer . She had avoided looking at it, and was hoping it was part of this grand illusion and she really hadn't just killed it. A centipede was crawling on a tree far a great distance away and Bella occupied her eyes by counting its legs.

"Say I am a vampire and I believe you. What happened?"

"You were driving with your father in his patrol car. He pulled a car over. The driver shot him, and you. My family was hunting nearby and I smelled your blood. I couldn't resist. I bit you, and brought you back to my family's home to turn." Edward finished his succinct summation with no expression betraying his inner turmoil. He was almost sad that she was about to realize that there would be no waking up from this new reality.

"I didn't dream the part about Charlie?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry but he's gone."

"I want to see him."

"I would take you but you can't be around humans yet. Remember how little control you had with the deer? Humans are a hundred times more tempting."

Bella lay back on the grass to stare at the sky. Her thoughts revolved around every memory she ever had of Charlie. Him pulling her out of tide pools when she was young. Charlie fishing. His excitement that she was coming to live with him. The car ride to Forks. Edward and Bella sat in perfect silence and stillness for hours while Bella processed this new information. She listened to the movement of the forest. The din of nature no longer seemed like an assault on her ears, but just normal background noise.

"Why are you still here?"

"You're my responsibility. I have to make sure you don't kill any humans."

"Did vampire social services put you in charge of me?" Bella asked with a snort of derision. _How and why did I imagine such an attractive but callous asshole? _She thought.

"In a way…" Bella lifted her head and gave him a questioning look. Edward rolled his eyes and replied, "It's tradition. When a vampire turns another they take responsibility for them and teach them the rules of our world."

"What happens now?"

"We go to Alaska until you can be control your impulses around humans."

Bella felt something within her snap. An uncomfortable trickle of doubt was worming its way through her mind. The effects of drugs were not wearing off. She was not waking up. She considered the options. Either she had been altered in a fundamental way, or she was still under the effects of a drug that would make her senses so much more acute and allowed her increased agility and strength. No drug could make her fast enough to catch a deer, or crave the blood that pumped in its veins. The option of her being stuck in a dream seemed less and less likely. Everything was too bright and invasive for this to be her imagination. Edward was too attractive to be a part of her imagination. Bella resolved to operate under the assumption for now that she was in fact a vampire, and to wait and see what happened.

"I'm not going to Alaska."

"Yes, you are. You have nowhere else to go, unless you want to responsible for the deaths of countless innocent people."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"This is a little too close to _people_ we have to avoid." Edward proceeded to explain about the treaty between his family and the Quileutes. Because of the nature of the story, he found it easier to start with Carlisle and the origin of the members of his family. Bella sat and took in all the information with interest but was unconvinced that these characters were real. The stories of Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper sounded like really interesting works of fiction and not the histories of people that were about to be a major part of her life. Even Alice and Edward who she had seen and spoken with, didn't seem real. _It's as if I am watching myself from far away_, thought Bella, _I care, but I'm detached. I can walk away. _

-----------------------

Edward finished relaying the biographies of his family and allowed the sounds of the forest to fill the silence. Bella hadn't moved a millimeter since halfway through his story. Anyone who didn't know better would just see a beautiful pale corpse lying in a small field of tall grass. Rain lightly drizzled down on them both.

"Hey. You still with me?"

No answer. He crawled over to her and waved his hand in front of his face. She didn't even blink. He raised his hand as if to strike her. He brought his hand down a centimeter from her face. Still, no response. She had gone catatonic in her shock.


End file.
